1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device for providing a graphical-type display having a variable number of vertical and horizontal lines of resolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for LED displays have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,729 to Sakai et al. teaches an LED display unit that comprises a printed circuit board. A plurality of LEDs are packaged on the printed circuit board. Portions of the respective LEDs except for light emitting sections thereof are sealed by a resin. The LEDs having the portions thereof sealed by the resin are received in a case. A plurality of the cases are arranged on the attaching plate, to form a large-sized display panel. The case has a rear face thereof which is brought to a configuration in which spaces exist between the attaching plate and portions of the case except for a fixing portion thereof to the attaching plate and a connector for wiring.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,228 to Kao teaches a full-color illuminating unit that includes a first circuit board which is a disk having a hole and a plurality of green lights and red lights installed around the hole. A second circuit board which is a disk includes a blue light installed thereon. A first housing has an isolation plate integrally connected with an inner periphery thereof, thus separating the first housing into a first cavity and a second cavity. The first circuit board is installed in the first cavity while the second circuit board is installed in the second cavity. A boss protrudes from the isolation plate to the first cavity and is in communication between the first cavity and the second cavity. The first circuit board is positioned in place, with the periphery of the hole thereof being around the boss. The blue light is positioned in the boss, with a portion thereof protruding beyond an opening of the boss. A second housing is attached to the first housing, thus enclosing the second circuit board.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,456 to Ohta et al. teaches a display apparatus that is held and swung by an operator to display images of pictures, letters, etc. in space using an afterimage effect, a party situated opposite to the operator is enabled to recognize the images displayed always at the central position of the swing range and with the same dimensions irrespective of the swinging speed and to see the same images displayed even of an asymmetrical pattern irrespective of the directions of the swing of the apparatus. The display apparatus has a transparent protective case covering both side faces, right and left, of an array of LEDs, a measuring unit to measure the cycle time of right and left reciprocating motion, a computing unit to process by computation the measured cycle time, a memory unit to memorize the processed results and a timer circuit unit to control turning the LEDs on and off. This set-up enables a party situated opposite to the operator of the display apparatus to see correct images of letters and pictures displayed always at the center of the swinging width range regardless of the swinging speed.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,832 to Lodhie teaches a multi-layer LED assembly which is used as a replacement light for equipment used in manufacturing environments. On each layer of the multi-layer assembly, there are multiple LEDs which are mounted perpendicular to a base. The base is used to provide electrical and mechanical connection to a socket. The LED assembly is constructed in a manner which allows the LED assembly to be inserted into a socket of a lighting fixture and then mechanical and electrical connections ar provided without requiring rotation of the LED assembly. Electrical connection is by permanently attached wires between the base and the LEDs. The base is rotatable within a predetermined angular range which is sufficient to provide a proper mechanical and electrical connection without putting strain on the permanently attached electrical wires. The LED assembly may utilize multiple layers of LEDs, with each layer itself having multiple LEDs. The LEDs in each layer are mounted in a direction perpendicular to the base which results in light emanating in a direction perpendicular to the base.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,159 to Natori teaches a video display apparatus that has a dot matrix of LEDs mounted on an LED matrix board, and a unitary reflecting member made of metal such as aluminum or the like mounted on the LED matrix board. The reflecting member has slanted reflecting surfaces disposed vertically one on each side of each of the LEDs for reflecting light emitted from the LEDs with narrow vertical directivity. The video display apparatus can provide a wide angle of view in the horizontal direction, and a narrow angle of view in the vertical direction for preventing light from being scattered in the vertical direction to maintain a desired level of luminosity.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,767 to Lin teaches an LED display panel structure that comprises a PC board, a front plate having a plurality of through-holes defined thereon, a plurality of washers, each of which is provided on a back surface of the front plate in correspondence with each of the through-holes, a plurality of LEDs, each of which is inserted through a central aperture of each of the washers being smaller than a diameter of the LED to be clamped therein, and a plurality of holders, each of which has a first recess and a second recess, each of the holders receives and holds each of the LEDs in its first recess and is attached on the PC board by water resistant adhesive filled in the second recess. A pair of through-bores communicating the first recess with the second recess are defined therebetween to allow a pair of leads of each of the LEDs to extend therethrough and connect to the PC board. Such a structure can prevent moisture from seeping in to damage the LEDs.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,269 to Natori teaches a video display apparatus that has a dot matrix of LEDs mounted on an LED matrix board, and a unitary reflecting member made of metal such as aluminum or the like mounted on the LED matrix board. The reflecting member has slanted reflecting surfaces disposed vertically one on each side of each of the LEDs for reflecting light emitted from the LEDs with narrow vertical directivity. The video display apparatus can provide a wide angle of view in the horizontal direction, and a narrow angle of view in the vertical direction for preventing light from being scattered in the vertical direction to maintain a desired level of luminosity.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,680 to Strite teaches an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for the generation of light at multiple wavelengths. The LEDs are realized in a layered structure of semiconductor films grown on one substrate, said array comprising conducting portions for applying a bias to said LEDs and insulating portions, wherein at least one of the insulating or conducting portions is formed by a lateral variation of doping conditions of the top layer of the structure.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for LED displays have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a display device for providing a graphical-type display having a variable number of vertical and horizontal lines of resolution that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a display device for providing a graphical-type display having a variable number of vertical and horizontal lines of resolution that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a display device for providing a graphical-type display having a variable number of vertical and horizontal lines of resolution that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a display device that includes video chips. Each video chip is modular for providing different sizes for the video display and includes a chip substrate that is engageable with the chip substrate of adjacent video chips, respectively, so as to form a matrix of chip substrates without any gaps therebetween by virtue of close edge tolerances so as to provide a full screen display device with no discernable edge effects, a plurality of pins that electrically communicate with the set of pins of adjacent video chips, respectively, so as to allow all the video chips to continue in sequence, both vertically and horizontally, and pixels that electrically communicate with the plurality of pins thereof. Each pixel includes a pixel substrate that is engageable with the pixel substrate of adjacent pixels, respectively, so as to form a matrix of pixel substrates, a red LED for selective illumination, a green LED for selective illumination, and a blue LED for selective illumination. The video chips are placed in an array of columns and rows which are activated by vertical scanning and horizontal scanning. The rows are supplied with a positive voltage to prevent conduction. The vertical scanning activates each row by reducing back voltage to zero. The horizontal scanning activates each column at three different levels for activating at least one of the red LED, the green LED, and the blue LED.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.